chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
Gorgonzula
What? You Think Your Better then me?''- ''Gorgonzola Gorgonzola is a rat, with wax candle on top of his head. Gorgonzola has a strong dislike for Chowder, but this has lessened since the Apprentice Games. He plays Sniffleball as the Zinger. In the episode Apprentice Games Gorgonzola and Chowder have to team up to win a gold medal and the Ultimate Thrice Cream. Later when Mung Daal and Stilton ditch them Gorgonzola falls into water and Chowder ends up saving his life. His mentor and master is another candle holder named Stilton. He also makes a small role in Hey Hey It's Knishmas! Personality He is often mean and egocentric. This causes conflicts with him and Chowder. He also has a tendency to bully/harass Chowder when things aren't going his way. It seems that he is bored in most of his life, thinking that Chowder and Panini get all the fun. He was wanted by the police for a criminal act in the hospital of waking up all the newborn babies in Panini for President. In Hey, Hey, It's Knishmas, his own head candle is used on display as "The Magical Lights of Knishmas" while being held by Stilton. Gorgonzola picks on Chowder in nearly in every episode. Gorgonzola eventually teams up with Chowder in The Apprentice Games. Conflict With Chowder As mentioned earlier he has much conflict with Chowder. He changed a little in the episode The Apprentice Games after Chowder saved his life. He also knows how to hypnotize Chowder with just Master Lollipop, Master Cinnamon Swirl, Master Pizza, and Master "Ummm", which is just Gorgonzola's hand. His nickname for Chowder is "Pudge". Gorgonzola rags on Chowder about his weight a lot (Ironically, Gorgonzola isn't so skinny himself but isn't quite as large as Chowder). It is said by Greenblatt that Gorgonzola is actually jealous of Chowder because he is the apprentice of a famous chef, while he is a candle holder. Trivia * A commonly used internet nick name for him is "Gorgy". * C.H Greenblatt once said that he came up with Gorgonzola's name because he doesn't like Gorgonzola(the food) so it seemed appropriate to use for a character that didn't get along with Chowder. * His voice actor (Will Shadley) is widley known for his role as Brian Darling Jr. in the show "Dirty Sexy Money". * He seems to have a slowly growing friendship with Chowder, as his insults and rude comments have getting fewer in number since The Apprentice Games . * Even if he claims that he doesn't like being a candle holder, he seems quite dedicated to the job. In the The Apprentice Games, while he was drowning, he was pretty worried about his flame going out. Or this is done out of fear he'll get a beating for letting his flame go out. * Chicks dig Gorgonzola. * According to what happened in Sniffleball, it may be possible that Gorgonzola's candle flame is unextinguishable, since it did not go out when he was underwater with Chowder in one of the "base saving" scenes. (although, other times, Gorgonzola is afraid of his flame going near water) * The episode Dinner Theatre implied that Gorgy's candle is a natural part of his body when Ceviche made the flame bigger by squeezing his legs. * He also helped Chowder win an election. * According to "The Blackout", Marzipan's energy is from the "Tower of Power" which has a fuse in the basement that Gorgonzola lit by his candle, so in a way the whole city would probably be screwed if not for Gorgonzola. * Gorgonzola's teeth were only white in "The Blackout". They're normally yellow. But today they are hot magenta. * In the Spooky House episode, Gorgonzola is shown being the light in a light pole... in broad daylight. The rat was not amused. * It is rumored in said episode that he also wears girls' underwear because boys' underwear isn't small enough for him. Of course if one really thinks about the logic of that statement it really doesn't make much sense. (And considering that Chowder is the one who said it, that's to be expected) Appearances *The Froggy Apple Crumble Thumpkin (first appearance, but no dialogue) *Burple Nurples (first speaking role, but minor role) *Sniffleball (first leading role) *The Apprentice Games *Panini for President *Hey Hey It's Knishmas! *The B.L. T's (cameo) *The Dinner Theater *The Blackout *Hands on a Big Mixer *The Scariest House In Marzipan *The Apprentice Scouts *Gorgonzilla Category:Characters Category:Apprentice Category:Villains Category:Candle Holder Category:Secondary Character